There are many known assays for measuring the binding capabilities of known target molecules and the various molecules known to bind selectively to target molecules, i.e., ligands. The information that may be gained from such experiments often is limited by the number and type of ligands that are available. Continuing research is focused on the discovery of new ligands. Novel ligands are sometimes discovered by chance, or by application of techniques for the elucidation of molecular structure, or by systematic analysis of the relationships between molecular structure and binding activity.
Small peptide molecules are useful model systems for exploring the relationship between structure and function in biology. A peptide is a sequence of amino acids. For example, the twenty naturally occurring amino acids can be condensed into polymeric molecules. These polymeric molecules form a large variety of three-dimensional spatial and electronic structures. Each structure arises from a particular amino acid sequence and solvent condition. The number of possible hexapeptides of the twenty naturally occurring amino acids, for example, is 206, or 64 million different peptides. As shown by epitope studies, the small peptide molecules are useful in target-binding studies, and sequences as short as a few amino acids are recognized with high specificity by some antibodies.
The process of discovering ligands with desirable patterns of specificity for targets of biological importance is central to many contemporary approaches to drug discovery. These approaches, based on structure-activity relationships, involve rational design of ligands and large scale screening of families of potential ligands. Often, a combination of approaches is used. The ligands are often, but not exclusively, small peptide molecules.
Yet methods of preparing large numbers of different ligands have been painstakingly slow and prohibitively expensive when used at a scale sufficient to permit effective rational or random screening. For example, the well-known "Merrifield" method (J. Am. Chem. Soc. (1963) 85:2149-2154), which is incorporated herein by reference, has been used to synthesize peptides on solid supports. In the Merrifield method, an amino acid is bound covalently to a support made of an insoluble polymer. Another amino acid with an alpha protected group is reacted with the covalently bonded amino acid to form a dipeptide. After washing, the protective group is removed and a third amino acid with an alpha protective group is added to the dipeptide. This process is continued until a peptide of a desired length and sequence is obtained. Using the Merrifield method, synthesis of more than a handful of peptide sequences in a day is not technically feasible or economically practical.
To synthesize larger numbers of polymer sequences, it has been proposed to use a series of reaction vessels for polymer synthesis. For example, a tubular reactor system may be used to synthesize a linear polymer on a solid phase support by automated sequential addition of reagents. This method, however, also does not enable the synthesis of a sufficiently large number of polymer sequences for effective and economical screening.
Another method of preparing a plurality of polymer sequences uses a porous container enclosing a known quantity of reactive particles, larger in size than pores of the container. The particles in the containers may be selectively reacted with desired materials to synthesize desired sequences of product molecules. However, as with the other methods known in the art, this method is not practical for the synthesis of a sufficient variety of polypeptides for effective screening.
Other techniques have also been described and attempted. Several of these methods include synthesis of peptides on 96 plastic pins that fit the format of standard microfiter plates. Unfortunately, while these techniques have been somewhat useful, substantial problems remain. For example, methods using standard microtiter plates continue to be limited in the diversity of sequences that can be synthesized and screened. Although it is recognized that using microtiter plates produces essentially pure polymers because each polymer is synthesized in an isolated well of the microtiter plate, the number of polymers that can be produced in any given time is limited by the number of wells in a microtiter plate, i.e., 96. Moreover, the equipment needed for synthesis in the microtiter plates is large. Because of this limitation, use of microtiter plates requires a large amount of space to produce a relatively small number of peptides.
One attempt at synthesizing a large number of diverse arrays of polypeptides and polymers in a smaller space is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 granted to Pirrung et al. (1992). This patent describes the use of photolithographic techniques for the solid phase synthesis of arrays of polypeptides and polymers. The disclosed technique uses "photomasks" and photolabile protecting groups for protecting the underlying functional group. Each step of the process requires the use of a different photomask to control which regions are exposed to light and thus deprotected. The necessity of having to fabricate a new set of photomasks for each array of chemical monomers results in a method that is extremely expensive and not well-suited to automation. Moreover, this method is tedious and time consuming because each step of the synthesis requires the mechanical removal, replacement and realignment of a photomask. Thus, synthesizing a large number of libraries of polymers with the Pirrung method is an inefficient and uneconomical process.
Another drawback of the Pirung method is that the photolabile protecting groups used cannot be removed as effectively as conventional acid or base labile protecting groups can be removed and are plagued by contamination due to undesired side reactions. Consequently, using Pirrung's method, the purity of the chemical array is often compromised due to incomplete removal of the protecting groups and subsequent failure of the underlying functional groups to react with the desired monomer, as well as contamination from undesired side reactions.
Another attempt to synthesize large numbers of polymers is disclosed by Southern in International patent application WO 93/22480, published Nov. 11, 1993. Southern describes a method for synthesizing polymers at selected sites by electrochemically modifying a surface; this method involves providing an electrolyte overlaying the surface and an array of electrodes adjacent to the surface. In each step of Southern's synthesis process, an array of electrodes is mechanically placed adjacent the points of synthesis, and a voltage is applied that is sufficient to produce electrochemical reagents at the electrode. The electrochemical reagents are deposited on the surface themselves or are allowed to react with another species, found either in the electrolyte or on the surface, in order to deposit or to modify a substance at the desired points of synthesis. The array of electrodes is then mechanically removed and the surface is subsequently contacted with selected monomers. For subsequent reactions, the array of electrodes is again mechanically placed adjacent the surface and a subsequent set of selected electrodes activated.
This method requires that a large amount of control be exercised over the distance that exists between the electrode array and the surface where synthesis occurs. Control over the distance between the electrodes and the surface for modification is required to ensure precise alignment between the electrodes and the points of synthesis and to limit the extent of diffusion of electrochemically generated reagents away from the desired points of synthesis. However, the inherent difficulty in positioning electrodes repeatedly and accurately within a few microns of the surface frequently results in the production of electrochemically generated reagents at undesirable synthesis points. Moreover, the diffusion of the electrochemically generated reagents from desired sites of reaction to undesired sites of reaction results in "chemical cross-talk" between synthesis sites. This cross-talk severely compromises the purity of the final product, as undesired binding reactions occur at unselected sites. The amount of cross-talk is further aggravated by the disruptions of surface tension that occur whenever the electrodes are moved, leading to convective mixing that causes increased movement of the electrochemically generated reagents. While Southern attempts to minimize the amount of cross-talk by applying a potential designed to counteract diffusion, as a practical matter, the electric fields Southern can generate are too low to prevent diffusion. When the potential is raised to increase the electric field, large quantities of undesired electrochemically generated reagents are produced. Hence, Southern is not a practical method for generating large numbers of pure polymers.
A more recent attempt to automate the synthesis of polymers is disclosed by Heller in International patent application WO 95/12808, published May 11, 1995. Heller describes a self-addressable, self-assembling microelectronic system that can carry out controlled multi-step reactions in microscopic environments, including biopolymer synthesis of oligonudeotides and peptides. The Heller method employs free field electrophoresis to transport analytes or reactants to selected micro-locations where they are effectively concentrated and reacted with the specific binding entities. Each micro-location of the Heller device has a derivatized surface for the covalent attachment of specific binding entities, which includes an attachment layer, a permeation layer, and an underlying direct current micro-electrode. The presence of the permeation layer prevents any electrochemically generated reagents from interacting with or binding to either the points of synthesis or to reagents that are electrophoretically transported to each synthesis site. Thus, all synthesis is due to reagents that are electrophoretically transported to each site of synthesis.
The Heller method, however, is severely limited by the use of electrophoretic transport. First, electrophoretic transport requires that the reactants be charged in order to be affected by the electric fields; however, conventional reactants of interest for combinatorial chemistry are usually uncharged molecules not useable in an electrophoretic system. Second, the Heller method does not, and cannot, address the large amount of chemical crosstalk that inherently occurs because of the spatial distribution of the electric fields involved in the electrophoretic transport of the reagents for binding. In a system utilizing electrophoresis, one cannot use protecting groups to protect the reactive functional groups at the microlocations since there is no mechanism for removing the protective groups; yet, the use of electrophoresis results in various binding entities and/or reactants being located throughout the solution used as they migrate, often coming into contact with unselected reaction sites. Thus, the combination of the lack of protecting groups and the spatial distribution of the electric fields inherent to electrophoresis allow such binding reactions to occur randomly, compromising the fidelity of any polymer being synthesized.
From the above, it is seen that there is an existing need and desire for an improved method for synthesizing a variety of chemical sequences at known locations that uses highly efficient deprotection and coupling mechanisms. It is further seen that there is an existing need and desire for a method for synthesizing a variety of chemical sequences at known locations that is cost-effective and practical, and that allows use of a smaller sized apparatus affording more efficient production in a specific area and time, while maintaning the fidelity of the chemical sequences produced. As should be clear to those skilled in the art, the above discussion directed to polypeptide synthesis from monomers is equally applicable to oligonucleotide, and more specifically, deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) synthesis from deoxyribonucleotide monomers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for the placement of a material at a specific location on a substrate. It is further an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for the rapid synthesis of an array of separate, diverse and pure polymers or oligonucleotides on a substrate.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a substrate for separate and pure polymer or oligonucleotide or DNA synthesis that contains a multi-electrode array that allows electrodes to be placed in very close proximity for use in combinatorial chemistry. It is still another object of the invention to provide a substrate for separate and pure polymer or DNA synthesis that contains a multi-electrode array of electrodes in very close proximity, that allows for automation of a polymer or DNA synthesis process, and that can be used in functional genomics, diagnostics, gene screening, drug discovery and screening for materials useful for research, industrial, commercial and therapeutic uses.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the present invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the written description and appended claims.